According to Eris
by ilovepuppies125
Summary: Jim and Tim fall for a new girl at their school and begin to compete for her affections. But this girl is different, and might have some secrets that she doesn't want reveal to them. What happens when the boys find a blog on the internet that they believe belongs to Eris? How will the Possible family be able to deal with these new discoveries of the girl the boys love?


**Hello people, this is a new idea I had and I decided, as a way of being creative, that my OC, Eris, would have a blog as a way of telling her story. But the story will also be told through her point of view and the point of view of others. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, it should be interesting. Please review if you like it.**

Chapter 1:

October 15,

Entry 1:

_Today on the day of my 14th birthday, I decided to start keeping an online diary of my life and experiences. _

_Firstly, my fellow bloggers, you should know that my name is not important, and I will not be revealing my true identity to you, however, you can refer to me as the Goddess of Discord. Secondly, you should know that I don't take crap from anyone. This attitude is one of the few traits that I got from my mom and it is also one of the reasons she is in and out of jail all the time, the other reason being that she is a super villain, more infamously known as Shego. _

_My mother named me as a way of hinting that I should follow in her footsteps of villainy, which I might have considered, had I not been raised by my grandparents and my annoying superhero uncles._

_Yes, that's right, I said superhero brothers. Although my mom might be known all around the planet, her lesser known brothers reside in and frequently defend GO city. Her brothers have their own superpowers that differ from my mother's. And, as we realized when I was born, those superpowers are also genetic._

_That's right, along with her black hair (although hers has a much greener tint to it), I also received her...abnormal abilities. I can make flames come out of my hands (though my flames are pink compared to her green ones) and I have enhanced strength, speed, agility, reflexes, and senses over the average human being._

_Those abilities are exactly why I am writing today. This is the third time my powers have gotten me expelled from a school, and unfortunately, on my birthday too. Between my temper and my lack of control of my powers (despite my uncle Hego's constant drilling) I tend to accidentally set things on fire...a lot._

_I would like to point out that it was not entirely my fault._

_I had started the day as usual. I had slipped on a cute new outfit, an early birthday gift from my grandparents: a pink striped shirt and matching skirt, and gone to school just as I usually did. It was when the mean girl of my class had decided to open her big mouth, that my problems began. The two of us have been involved in some kind of unspoken competition since I first started at this school several years ago (according to my mom 'that little bitch' is just jealous of me...for what reason, I wouldn't know). Today, she decided to "accidentally" spill frog guts from the biology lab all over my new outfit. Needless to say, I was upset. Half an hour later, I am in the principal's office, a lab table is destroyed and the girl is in the nurse's office crying because I singed off half of her hair. I was expelled and my grandparents had come to pick me up. They told me, that we would have to move. Apparently, I had been kicked out of every school in GO City and now we would have to try a new district. Happy Birthday to me._

_Until next time, _

_The Goddess of Discord_

I had posted this entry to my new blog, which I entitled: The Goddess is In, from my cellphone on the drive home from the school. It was a long drive, considering this had been my last hope for schooling in the entire city.

I went up to my room after we had gotten home (I would like to mention that I am now grounded) to pack up my personal belongings. We would be leaving tomorrow, and that meant leaving my uncles behind considering that they still had a duty to protect GO City.

I opened my bedroom door to find a box on my bed. The green wrapping paper on the small box let me know it was from my mom. She has always had her own way of delivering my present (usually by breaking and entering), but she had never once forgotten my birthday. I turned the two inch by four inch box over in my hand, gently shaking it before I ripped off the paper to reveal a smaller velvet box. I flipped it open. Inside was a necklace, studded with emeralds and pink sapphires. I smiled, pulling it out and putting it on. Even if my mom is a super villain, I was grateful that none of my gifts had ever been stolen goods, she says it's because she doesn't want to get me in trouble. There was a note on the bed to go with the gift.

I unrolled the note and read it.

_'Hey Eris,_

_Just wanted to let you know that I am thinking about you on your birthday. I saw this necklace when I was robbing a jewelry store and sent someone the next day to buy it for you._

_Oh, and don't worry about getting expelled, that bitch deserved it. Have fun in Middleton...(just so you know, there are some who do not like me there)._

_I love you,_

_Mom'_

I smiled again. I was never sure where she got her information, but she always seemed to know what was going on in my life.

In only a few hours, I had everything packed. I looked at the clock. According to the glowing red numbers, it was only nine o'clock, but knowing that we would be leaving early tomorrow in order to make the long drive, I slipped into my pajamas and snuggled into the soft sheets of my bed.

Tomorrow, I would be going to Middleton.


End file.
